


In Exchange For Your Time, I'll Give You This Smile.

by londonwayne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonwayne/pseuds/londonwayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles meet in line at a Panic! concert that Cora drug Derek to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Exchange For Your Time, I'll Give You This Smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely not the most well-written thing I've ever done. It's ridiculous and short and I still love it. I feel strongly about it because I think it's sweet. I've always enjoyed the thought of falling in love at a show. This is for Alyssa because her day sucked this morning and I wanted to do something to help. This is horribly written. I'm sorry.

“Cora, I can’t believe you drug me out here four hours before the damn show even started.” 

“Derek, don’t be so sour all the time. Besides, you used to jam to Sins. Don’t even lie to me big brother. I remember somebody stealing my cd a few times. You may look like you’re big and scary, but you totally have a hard on for Brendon.” 

In front of them they hear someone bust out laughing. Derek looks up to see the cutest man he’s ever seen. Derek seriously wondered how the hell he was in a hoodie in the middle of summer. His hair was shooting in all directions and he was covered in moles. Derek had settled years ago that he was attracted to men. If he wasn’t then he and Isaac were sure doing some weird stuff when they both got bored and horny. He hadn’t realized he’d zoned out while staring at-- 

“Stiles! Shut up!” 

Stiles. That was his name. What a weird name. Who names their kid Stiles? That’s probably a nickname or something. It’d have to be. And Derek was zoning out again. 

“Alyssa, I couldn’t help it. Besides, you were giggling. My laugh is just a little…louder.” 

Derek looked at Cora, who was smiling at Stiles and Alyssa. She held out her hand to introduce herself. She then pointed her thumb at Derek, “I guess you already figured out that this is Derek.” Derek waved half-heartedly. He was terrible at being social. That’s why he just let his sister deal with interaction with other people. He looked at Alyssa and Stiles and realized that Stiles was staring at him and had a goofy smirk on his face. When Stiles realized Derek had noticed, his gaze quickly shot to Cora and they started discussing favorite songs they hoped played. 

“You don’t look too terribly happy to be here,” Alyssa said to Derek. 

“It’s fucking hot.” 

“Try to see the positives.” 

“I am,” his eyes glanced in Stiles’ direction, “but I’m just not a huge people person. I’m only here because Cora drug me here.” 

“Sounded to me like you would’ve come without her doing any dragging. What was it she joked about? You loved Sins? I mean, everyone does. It’s the most popular song they’ve ever done. Not their best ever, or even on the album, but it’s still awesome and Brendon is a total babe. Don’t you agree?” 

At that, Cora interrupted, “You’ll never get him to admit he’s in love with Brendon.” Stiles started laughing again. “I’m fairly positive that everyone is in love with Brendon Urie. It’s okay Derek, don’t be shy.” 

Derek just looked at him and gruffed. Cora hit him in the side for it. 

“Did you just gruff at me? I didn’t know people actually gruffed. God! Is anyone else dying of heat? I’m about to pass out!” 

Derek was surprised to find himself responding. “You do realize that it’s because you have a hoodie on, right? Like, it’s your own fault you’re gonna pass out.” 

“If I start to fall, will you catch me?” Stiles hand flew up to his forehead, “I… can’t… too… hot… Derek… help… not gonna… make it.” 

Derek just stared at him, still working out in his head that Stiles had clearly just openly flirted with him. 

“Some friend you’re turning out to be. Fine, I guess I should probably take this damn thing off.” His hands went to the bottom of his hoodie. Rather than just unzip it like a normal person, he pulled it over his head. Derek would be lying if he said that he didn’t glance down to see where Stiles’ shirt rose up. He’s only human after all and he was definitely attracted to Stiles, big mouth and all. He was delighted to see more moles on the man’s stomach. Cora must’ve noticed him looking because she cleared her throat. Derek’s eyes shot up and he saw that Stiles was looking at him again and he was smiling. Oh, lord, he knew. Was Derek that obvious? 

Stiles tied his hoodie around his waist and said, “I would kill for a drink of water.” Derek had forgotten completely about the water bottle he had in his hands until then. He held it out to Stiles, who took it and smiled again. Derek was slowly getting addicted to that smile. 

Cora reached forward and grabbed Alyssa’s hand and said something about girl talk before moving to stand next to her. Derek knew she had done it on purpose. If she was next to Alyssa then Derek and Stiles were next to each other. 

Stiles handed the water bottle back, “Thank you.” 

“It’s not a problem. Unless you have herpes. You don’t have herpes, do you?” 

“No, Derek, I don’t have herpes,” Stiles licked his lips and Derek couldn’t help but watch. 

He looked in Cora and Alyssa’s direction and then back at Stiles. Maybe Cora dragging him here hadn’t been so bad after all.


End file.
